The present invention relates to using a single communications channel for multiple concurrent transmissions. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to a device for combining concurrent communications signals in the same frequency band, transmitting the combined signal to a remote receiver, and separating the combined signal into replicas of the concurrent communications signals.
One of the problems facing the rapidly growing telecommunications industry is the high number of communications signals required to fit into a limited frequency bandwidth. It is also desirable in some applications to conceal the fact that a certain signal is being transmitted. One way to conceal a signal is to mask it with another signal in the same frequency band, but then the problem arises of recovering the masked signal without losing information due to the presence of the masking signal.
A continued need exists for a device that can combine concurrent communications signals into the same frequency channel to conserve the available bandwidth and be able to recover the signals without losing their information.